A Wish Away
by Paula Nicole
Summary: Fed up with the failings of her own life, an older Sarah makes a childish wish to the Goblin King. However things take a turn when the King of the Goblins appears to whisk Sarah away from her own world and into his. Will Sarah be able to thrive in Jareth's world? And will she be able to pay the ultimate price for her throw away wish? (I do not own Labyrinth, unfortunetly.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sarah fiercely clutched her old, moth eaten teddy bear to her chest, squeezing as tight as she could to her oldest of companions. Throughout her twenty years she had treasured her Lancelot, he was her plaything, her friend and a makeshift tissue for her tears. He even sometimes endured her tantrums, although those were somewhat in the young woman's past.

However, on the day Sarah sought out her old friend from the cardboard box marked "Sarah's Toys" she felt that this was the time when she had needed the bear the most. She had clawed through the box, tearing out books, dolls, figures and other stuffed animals. The young woman even heard the twinkling of an old music box, but it was her bear that gained her full attention. After, she stole him away to her small bedroom, concealing them both under the duvet of her bed, just like old times.

"Oh Lancelot," she soft voice murmured near the bear's ear, which had been slightly gnawed from the times the bear had spent with her baby brother. "It's been such an awful day."

The bear was silent, it's black, shiny eyes staring into the darkness of the sheets. Still the young woman continued.

"The audition was terrible!" She cried unhappily. Her eyes were brimming with hot tears now. Her soft lips parted in a trembling pout. "My voice crackled so much, my whole body was shaking and I tripped on the way out over some stage prop!" The young woman let out a cry of distress and hugged the bear closer, until its eyes threatened to bulge from the fabric. "It was meant to be my big break," Sarah sighed heavily. "Now what?"

She looked to the bear, her eyes big and questioning, but all her dear friend gave her was a blank, unhelpful stare. His sewed on lips uttered not a word. Sarah watched him carefully, half expecting him to move, but was severely disappointed.

"I'm unemployed," Sarah finally said, her voice low as she made her admission. It was mostly to herself than the bear. "I can't keep a job waiting tables and no one wants me in their show, or at least not the paying ones."

Fresh tears appeared in her eyes, blurring her vision. "And the bills!" She wailed, her chest heaving up and down with short, rushed breaths. "Oh, the bills!" The young woman placed the bear to the side, only to grab him again moments after. "They just keep coming…And piling up…"

Sarah trailed off, completely losing her words in her dramatic thoughts. Once more the bear was put to the side and the young woman sat upright, taking a long breath. "I just can't do this," she said to herself quietly. "I just wish…" She stopped herself, biting down on her lip to trap the sentence.

Words and wishes had power. Sarah had learned this in her early teens. She closed her eyes, reminding herself of the last time she made a wish aloud. It had taken her on an adventure, during which she almost lost her baby brother.

"I can't," Sarah whispered. She looked around the room, suddenly forgetting the bear she had been near strangling a moment ago.

"But it's worth a try…" Sarah said, her mouth forming a tiny smile. Her eyes lit up expectantly as she spoke her right words. "I wish…I wish the Goblin King would come take and take me away from this mess…"

She stopped, listening closely to the deafening silence surrounding her. Nothing was happening. There was no goblins nor King to be seen.

"Oh," Sarah breathed lightly, bowing her head in disappointment. Her eyes flickered up, staring dejectedly at the blank wall before her. "I guess I am truly too old for this now…" She turned her gaze to the limp bear nestled in her duvet. "Even wishes to the Goblin King go unanswered."

An hour slipped by before Sarah dared to get out of bed. She trailed the bear after her, returning it to the box. She closed the door behind her, sealing her childhood possessions in their dark tomb.

"Alright Sarah," she said to herself as she made the short walk back into her bedroom. "Tomorrow…tomorrow is a new day." She managed a smile, and although it was entirely forced when she started, it eventually grew on her, stirring up some hope. "Things will be a lot brighter. I know it."

The promise Sarah had made to herself glowed in her mind, making her warm with excitement as she readied herself for bed, opting for a simple, white nightgown. She turned to the slender, full length mirror on the wall and studied herself carefully, enjoying the contrast of her raven dark hair on the pure white of the gown.

"Things will get better," she grinned hopefully to her reflection. "Things will change, I promise you that."

"And I promise you, they certainly will," an amused voice smirked.

Sarah's wide eyes dashed up and down the mirror, suddenly seeing that she was no longer alone in the room. Behind her stood a tall, dark looming figure of a man, with pale moonlight skin and wispy blonde hair. A dark, wicked grin spread across his lips and his eyes flashed dangerously as he gazed down as Sarah's reflection.

"Hello Sarah," the Goblin King chuckled.

The young woman's eyes blurred, their white sockets all of a sudden on show. She then fell to the ground, her head hitting off the wooden floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

As his pale mismatched orbs gazed down at his prey, Jareth felt his lips parting, exposing a predatory sneer. She had reacted exactly how he had hoped, but not how he had expected. Where was the fire that had once burned so brightly in the girl? Where was his Champion, his victor?

The Goblin King knelt down beside the unconscious young woman. Gently, he brushed her long raven hair behind her ears, tucking it in so he would study her face properly. He smiled, savouring the stillness of her pale, angelic features. She may have changed since the years she had run The Labyrinth, but she was still Sarah. His Sarah. And although she was more a shadow of her old self, The Goblin King would take her anyway, after all, she had said her right words.

"I suppose I'll just have to take whatever is left of you, Sarah," he said with a sigh.

Sarah did not stir.

The Goblin King watched her closely, monitoring her every breath as she lay below him. A small, mischievous smile curled his lips and his eyes glittered dangerously. "But I'm quite sure you'll find yourself within my company," he grinned knowingly.

Without hesitation, he gathered his prize into his arms and lifted her from the ground, holding her bridal style in his arms. He gazed down at her resting face and bit back a cruel laugh. "You are mine forever now, my precious thing," he growled into her ear, secretly wishing his sweet Sarah could hear him. Not that it mattered anyway; he would explain everything to her later. She would learn that she belonged to him.

A dark mist began to glow around The Goblin King's feet, slowly spreading out over the room, rising up to the pale ceiling. It invaded Sarah's apartment, turning the place into it's personal playground as it's Master summoned the magic for what he had to do.

Magic hummed in the dark air, it was an almost musical sound, a sound that the inhabitants of the neighbouring flat would claim they heard on the night of the disappearance of their young neighbour, Sarah Williams.

The noise grew louder, the ground began to vibrate below The Goblin King, alerting him that it was almost time. He stared down at his prize once more, grinning sharply. Sarah's closed over eyes gaze back up at him blindly and Jareth noticed the small frown upon her soft lips. "Don't worry, Precious," he murmured gently near her ear. "This will be all over very soon."

A sudden spark of light lit the small apartment alight and to any onlookers out on the dark street, it may have looked like the apartment was ablaze. The Goblin King disappeared in the flash of blinding light, taking Sarah with him. As soon as they were gone the light died away and the dark mist faded into the air. The Goblin King left no evidence of his visit; he had come, claimed his prize and left, his plan as flawlessly executed. After all, he had several years to plan it.

But even if he had left a shred of evidence behind, who would believe it anyway? A sprinkling of glitter, a piece of blonde hair that was untraceable to any human or maybe even a Goblin scale or two? The Goblin King was a fable to most people. He was untouchable by the law keepers of the Aboveground. They would be baffled by Sarah's disappearance. There were no signs of a struggle nor were there any signs of anyone breaking into the apartment. The young woman had simply vanished into thin air, or rather to the Underground.

How her family and friends would mourn young Sarah. They would miss her light and her dreams, which were now to go unfulfilled. Jareth knew perfectly well that they would search for her and weep for her, but he didn't care. Sarah was his by right. She no longer belonged with them Aboveground.

Jareth appeared in his own bedroom chambers and carried the unconscious woman to his bed. He gently laid her down, pulling the covers up to her chest. It was hard for to resist waking her up, just to see her face fill with fear at the sight of her in his bed. How he wished to see her reaction, to drink in her horror. And then he would calm her, seduce her. He would take her pain away and make her want to stay with him, to be his.

Sarah would love him. The Goblin King was sure she would.

He caressed her face gently with his gloved hand, trailing his fingers over her red lips. "Oh, Sarah," he smiled warmly. "Don't put up too much of a fight, my love," he warned the sleeping woman.

His eyes darkened slightly as the thought of her disobeying him crossed his mind. He could see her then, screaming and protesting each step of the way, acting like the bratty girl she once was. Yes, Jareth wanted that old fire to stir back within her, but it had to be controllable. He had to be able to control her, to rule her.

"You will obey me, Sarah," Jareth muttered, stepping back into the shadows of the room. "Wait and see…"

Oh, what he had planned for his sweet bride. He grinned wickedly, waiting for her in the darkness of the room.

Note from the Author:

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! It's my first Labyrinth Fanfiction, but hopefully not my last. I have some other stories here on , all The Phantom of The Opera, and I hope to continue them too in time. Until then, the next chater should be up within a week. Thanks. :)


End file.
